


Lace and Leather

by xx6Zexion6xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Submissive Male, dominate female.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx6Zexion6xx/pseuds/xx6Zexion6xx
Summary: A image prompt from the discord I am a part of. ;)https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/708793448366604411/722118384631939223/image0.png
Kudos: 1





	Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and proper English who is she? Just a hot pile of garbage that my brain put out. No clucks to give.

Soft knocks struck the wooden door. Standing up and crossing the small room quickly the door opened with a slight squeal. “It took you long enough”, distaste apparent with the low harsh tone. The man before me, timid with his hand on the nape of his neck and looked away. _Hmm..seems to be shy today._ With a click of my tongue, I moved to the side allowing him to pass by me into the room. He passed by me going to the other side of the room, putting his suitcase down and rolling his shoulders a subtle pop and crack from his back. Turning on his heal, he began his nervous tick of messing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. 

“Where do you…?”

“Sit on the chair.” Languidly he turned his head to the left and made his way to sit down on the chair another flush burning across his cheeks and tops of his ears. Our lips connected with a low grunt and my hands lacing through his dark locks pulling harshly. Causing the man before me to part his lips groaning, providing access for my tongue to slip past his lips and a low hum of approval from him. He kissed me back as if my mouth contained the freshest water and he was dying of thirst. I was more than willing the oblige, tongue swirling around his before pulling back and licking his lips, humming softly as his thighs twitched. Pulling back once more with his lower lip between my teeth temporarily, taking satisfaction as he whined looking into my eyes. His desperation for touch left him panting and slack jawed with his eyebrows knitted together and pupils blown wide with lust. The look on his face twitched the corner of my mouth into a smirk. With a quick flick of my wrist, an open palm slap across his face left my hand tingling. Gripping his jaw as hard as I possibly could, I turned his face back to me. 

“Look at you _whore_ , I’ve barely touched you and you’re panting like a bitch in heat”. A chuckle left my lips laced with mirth. The reverberation felt like the softest touches of silk running down skin. His thighs shifted underneath me with a desperate throaty groan on his lips and rolling of his hips.

“ _Please_ ”. His voice, soft, grumbly.

“I don’t know _Love_ ”. Kneeling up and off his thighs looking down at his face, “Why should I give a wanton slut like you what they want, hmm?” Lifting my hand, I gently stroked his cheek as I watched his jaw clench again. Squeezing his jaw once more, “Open”. Almost immediately his lips parted, tongue slightly sticking out. Spitting into his mouth had a ripple of sick glee run between my legs. Him gaging as I covered his mouth made it spark even brighter. His eyes watering and gagging continued, “Swallow it”. His nose crinkled and shoulders shook as he did what he was told. My breath came out as an approving hum as I slid my hand off his mouth, thumb tracing along his lower lip. “Now that wasn’t so hard? Right, baby?” Sliding hot palms down his throat and over his pecs lead me the buttons of his dress shirt. 

Gripping harshly at both sides of the fabric and buttons popping of their seams caused saliva to pool in my mouth taking in the soft lace bra covering my partners chest. “Princess, don’t tell me you wore these all day at work?” Flicking my eyes up to glance at my lovers flushed face, eyes darting away as soon as we made eye contact. A slight nod to his head was all it seems I would be getting from him. Splaying my fingers across the dark lace material, feeling its velvety raised texture, I thumbed over his nipples. Earning a pressured sigh from the man before me. “So beautiful.” Sitting back down on his thighs, grinding our clothed crotches together as my lips found the edge of his jaw. Stubble tickling my lips as I began to pepper kisses down the side of his throat, taking nips at the skin hard enough to leave marks as I suckled on the flesh. Earning a low groan and adams apple bobbing as his throat swallowed. His head leaned back, panting. One particularly harsh grind against his cock left him clenching his jaw again, teeth clacking together.

“ _Fuck_.” Rolling his neck side to side as he began to grind and roll his hips upwards, causing me to lean back and up his thighs once more chuckling. Making him growl through barred teeth as he met my eyes again, watching me intently as I slipped of his lap. Nails dragging down his thighs as I placed myself between his legs. Reaching over to the side table, grabbing two short ropes I began to make work of his ankles tie them with a simple slip knot. 

Looking up at the man before me through lashes I smirked watching his face contort with need, thighs shaking with anticipation. Slowly my fingers began to climb their way from his knees to the inside of his thighs near his sex, gently tracing over the warm fabric taught against his balls. His legs automatically opening, eager to get me closer and eyes staring intently at my hands beginning to work at his belt not wanting to miss anything. I shiver and slow in my ministrations looking over at the matching lace panties and garter belt. A low grown escaping through my lips as I impatiently grabbed the side of his pants pulling them down to his ankles wanting to expose more of the lingerie. To my enjoyment, the garter belt was connected to shear black thigh high tights. Hands sliding back up his thighs to dig the pad of my fingers into the soft and supple flesh taking a moment to enjoy the sight before me. Cock straining and leaking against the soft lace, twitching and begging to be set free. 

So free it shall be. Nails digging into the plush flesh above the waistband, curling under them and pulling the prize beneath them free. His cock springing free, head swollen and red, precum leaking down. With a sharp inhale my hand gripped the base, tongue lulling out and swirling around the bulbous head. Taking a moment to savor the salty and viscous fluid. Groaning and taking the head into my mouth, suckling lightly, I began to swirl my hand around the base gently as I began to make my way down the shaft. Smiling around his length from the buckling of his hips, I decided to egg him on more humming around the part of the length that was in my mouth. More heat pooled between my legs hearing his gargling groans and heavy breathing. His pelvis twitching unconditionally, knowing he was getting close I pull up slowly sucking as hard as I could going along the way with an audible pop at the end. Him mewling in despair, orgasm to close left his teeth gnashing together in frustration.

“Ha ha. Where is the fun in you coming right away, Princess? We’ve only just started~!” My voice jumping half an octave in a singsong tone. Completely unaffected by the sight before me, I again reached over to the side table quickly opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and situating myself between his legs again. “So, let’s begin~!” A giggle passing through my lips, popping open the bottle before pouring a generous amount into the cup my hand formed. Locking eyes with him flushed and coming undone was not something I was going to miss while I began to coat his cock with an almost ridiculous amount of lube. His length easily sliding between my hands one on top of each other twisting up and down his length at a moderate pace and pressure. 

“Ho-holy shit. _Fu-uck_ … Nhghh.” His eyes began to glaze over, struggling to stay open and clenching and unclenching his stomach. Sweat starting to form, rolling down the center of his stomach. Legs and hips squirming and buckling up into my palms. _Almost there_. With a couple of more pumps my hands completely let go, leaving him and whining mess, tears building up along his lashes and hot pants passing his lips. Letting my eyes travel up and down his form, slowly counting to ten I began once again. Bring him up to the edge so so close, but never allowing him to get there. Building up the time in increments of ten seconds, leaving his cock heavy swollen and an angry shade of red. Continuing this until I reached a minute in between.

“Look at my little slutty Princess. Drooling all over himself. Can’t keep your filthy mouth shut huh?” His lower lip slipping back in between his teeth. Skin turning white from pressing them so hard together. “If you keep groaning and moaning from your filthy whore mouth the whole neighborhood will hear you. But I bet you would fucking love that, you dumb _cunt_.” A harsh snarl left my lips, “A slut like you could never contain yourself. You just have to let _everyone_ know that you are too much of a horny little bitch.” My hands left his cock once again recognizing the micro expressions on his face as an impending orgasm.

“NO!” His cry left his lips as fresh tears began to bubble over his lower lashes, face contorting as if he were in pain.  
“Oh, look the little _bitch_ is starting to cry.” I fake mocked the shaking his chin, lower lip pouting in fake sympathy.  
“Please… let me _c-cum_.” He mewled between choked sobs, tears continuing to freely flow.

“Hmm… I don’t think a _whiny_ bitch like you deserves to cum.”


End file.
